


Я и миссис Клаус

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Первое Рождество Баки после возвращения на родину вышло не таким, как он рассчитывал





	Я и миссис Клаус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me and Mrs. Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241230) by [baby_bubastis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis). 



  
Баки помассировал переносицу, снова взглянул на совершенно чудовищное красно-белое одеяние в руках Сэма и покачал головой.  
  
— Я правда обязан это делать?  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, мужик, ты же вроде согласился проникнуться атмосферой праздника, — ответил Сэм, давясь смехом.  
  
— Умник. Не так я представлял первое Рождество после возвращения.  
  
Сэм заметил в голосе друга тень меланхолии и немного сбавил обороты.  
  
— Эй, я знаю, что ты хотел бы быть рядом со своей девушкой. Уверен, она тоже по тебе скучает, хоть и занята хорошим делом. Но это, — Сэм снова потряс в воздухе вешалкой, — поднимет тебе настроение.  
  
Тони пригласил Баки встретить Рождество на базе, и Шури настояла, чтобы он принял приглашение, хотя сама планировала на все праздники остаться в Окленде и помогать нуждающимся вместе с Накией.  
  
— Некоторым из этих детей больше некуда пойти, любимый, это очень важно для меня, — объяснила она.  
  
— Знаю, милая. — Баки с улыбкой прижался губами к ее ладони. — Просто я надеялся встретить праздник вместе с тобой.  
  
После целого года взглядов украдкой и растущего между ними напряжения неожиданный поцелуй в лаборатории заставил принцессу и ее Белого Волка признаться в своих чувствах, и с тех пор они почти не расставались. Когда Стив позвонил, чтобы узнать их планы на праздники, Баки согласился приехать в Штаты, совершенно забыв о том, что Шури уже договорилась с вакандским центром поддержки.  
  
— Мы сможем отпраздновать, когда я вернусь домой, — прошептала Шури ему на ухо.  
  
От намека в ее голосе по спине побежали мурашки. Они были вместе уже три блаженных месяца, но до сих пор не заходили дальше горячих поцелуев и долгих прикосновений. Обещание, таившееся в теплых карих глазах, воспламенило Баки, и он решил, что одна неделя врозь — не так уж и страшно.  
  
Этот разговор состоялся четыре дня назад, но сейчас, когда Сэм пытался убедить его изображать Санту на рождественской вечеринке у Тони, Баки был склонен пересмотреть свое мнение о поездке.  
  
Строго говоря, Баки проиграл спор. Но откуда, черт возьми, ему было знать, что никто, кроме Тора, не может поднять этот дурацкий молот? Баки наивно предположил, что вибраниумной руке будет под силу сдвинуть с места гигантскую колотушку. И ведь ни один из его друзей-засранцев не удосужился предупредить, что все они уже попробовали, и никто не преуспел (кроме Вижена, который не считается).  
  
Так что, со вздохом признал Баки, формально он проиграл честно, и теперь настало время платить по счетам.  
  
— А бороду надевать обязательно?  
  
— Черт возьми, конечно, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Санта без бороды — не Санта.  
  
— Ну же, Стив, выручи меня, — умоляющим тоном обратился Баки к зашедшему в комнату лучшему другу.  
  
Но тот только плечами пожал, пряча усмешку.  
  
— Прости, Бак, ты сам сказал…  
  
— Да знаю я, что я сказал, — проворчал Баки и, выхватив наряд из рук Сэма, отправился в гостевую спальню.  
  


***

  
Надо сказать, в этот раз Тони превзошел самого себя. Все доступные поверхности увешаны мишурой и гирляндами, сияющими тысячей разноцветных лампочек. Баки насчитал уже три рождественских елки, и все разного размера. Стоящий в углу старомодный граммофон наигрывал тихую мелодию, и Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как вместе с Беккой разворачивал подарки, а их усталые родители с интересом наблюдали за процессом. Сердце кольнуло, когда старые воспоминания хлынули потоком. На самом деле надо просто создать новые, но эта мысль заставила так остро ощутить тоску по Шури, что Баки стало почти физически больно.  
  
Вечеринку почтили своим присутствием не только Мстители. Стражи тоже решили заглянуть на огонек, и Баки на сто процентов уверен, что заметил бродящего в толпе Росомаху и еще парочку Людей Икс… И еще как минимум двадцать незнакомых ему человек. Еды на столах куда больше, чем гостей, а гостей, надо заметить, тоже немало, но праздничный ужин показался Баки не таким аппетитным, как в Ваканде, потому что в последнее время он пристрастился к местной еде. Хотя все равно вкусно.  
  
После ужина все разбрелись по базе с печеньем и выпивкой.  
  
И тут Баки заметил, что к нему приближается Тони с самодовольной усмешкой на лице.  
  
— Ладненько, Барнс, время для Тайного Санты.  
  
Вот черт. Он так надеялся, что все забудут об этом идиотском пари и позволят ему спокойно насладиться праздником. Но Старк, конечно же, с нетерпением предвкушал этот момент.  
  
Надо отдать им должное, почти никто не заржал Баки в лицо, когда он вернулся, наряженный в мешковатый красный костюм и колпак Санты. Накладная борода цеплялась за его собственную щетину и раздражала, но спасибо и на том, что позволили оставить армейские ботинки. Смеяться они не смеялись, зато Баки услышал восхищенный свист. Но пока он оборачивался к Наташе, та успела спрятаться у Брюса за плечом.  
  
Усевшись на стул, который Тони подписал «стул Санты», Баки сунул руку в набитую подарками коробку, которую подтолкнул к нему Стив, и вытащил первый пакет.  
  
Вынести пребывание в дешевом колючем костюме ему помог только эггног, хорошенько сдобренный алкоголем — Баки прикладывался к стакану, называя одно имя за другим и раздавая подарки. Когда настал черед для его одариваемого, Баки улыбнулся: технически подарок был делом рук Шури, но Клинт точно оценит новые вибраниумные стрелы и композитный лук.  
  
Когда коробка опустела, Баки нахмурился и вздохнул: никто не вытянул его имя? Ну и ладно, невелика беда. Все вокруг выглядели радостными и довольными, и он тоже порадовался — тому, что он среди друзей и может наслаждаться своим любимым праздником.  
  
Он уже собрался подняться со стула, чтобы наконец избавиться от этих нелепых тряпок, когда услышал короткий свист. Обернувшись, возле второй по величине елки он заметил Тони, который махал ему через всю комнату.  
  
— Чего тебе, Старк? Пожалуйста, дай мне уже из этого выбраться. — Баки с силой оттянул ворот костюма.  
  
Тони усмехнулся.  
  
— Придержи оленей, Санта. Ты забыл о подарке.  
  
Тони сделал шаг в сторону и указал на торчащий между ветвей ели бордовый конверт. Баки прищурился и наклонился поближе, чтобы прочитать написанное золотыми чернилами имя.  _«Баки»_.  
  
Он схватил конверт и тут же его вскрыл. Внутри оказался листок почтовой бумаги с изображением омелы и блестящих снежинок. Баки вчитался в текст, и его брови поползли вверх от удивления.  
  
_Дорогой Санта,_  
Я слышала, что плохим девочкам достаются только куски угля, а что если я была очень-очень плохой? Ты все равно позволишь мне посидеть у тебя на коленях?  
  
Пикантный намек в послании заставил Баки покраснеть. Из колонок полился шелковый голос Этры Китт, а потом наступила темнота. Кто-то (скорее всего Тони) завязал ему глаза, прежде чем Баки успел запротестовать.  
  
— Расслабься, Санта, — раздался голос Тони откуда-то сзади.  
  
Баки почувствовал, как холодеет в желудке, когда представил миллион способов подшутить, которые могли изобрести его друзья. Под первые строчки песенки «Санта, детка» и приглушенные шепотки ему под колени уперся стул, на который его и усадили.  
  
Зашибись. Мало того, что Баки в канун Рождества остался один, без любимого человека рядом, мало того, что его заставили напялить этот безвкусный костюм… Теперь его ждет еще и розыгрыш?  
  
Он ощутил легкое как перышко прикосновение: чьи-то пальцы скользнули вверх по левой руке к шее и вниз по правой.  
  
Какого черта?!  
  
Баки услышал, как медленно стучат по каменному полу каблуки, а потом ему на колени уселся, поерзав, кто-то теплый и мягкий. Баки дернулся и уже собирался оттолкнуть незнакомку, когда уловил запах: лаванда и ваниль.  
  
Тонкие руки обхватили его за шею, мягкие губы прижались к его губам, и Баки тихо застонал, чувствуя, как в висках пульсирует кровь.  
  
— Я была плохой девочкой, Санта.  
  
На лице Баки медленно расползлась улыбка, Шури устроилась у него на коленях поудобнее и запустила пальцы ему в волосы. Повязка соскользнула, и Баки взглянул прямо в полные лукавства глаза солнечно улыбающейся Шури.  
  
— С Рождеством,  _Ingcuka_.  
  
Обычно они довольно сдержанно проявляли свои чувства на публике, но прямо сейчас Баки было абсолютно наплевать, кто на них смотрит. Он с трепетом прижался ладонью к щеке Шури и поцеловал в губы. Шури всхлипнула и завозилась, пытаясь забраться еще дальше ему на колени. Живой рукой Баки обхватил ее бедро, сильнее прижимая к себе… И тут кто-то кашлянул.  
  
Баки неохотно оторвался от поцелуя и облизал губы. На вкус Шури была даже лучше, чем он помнил, если такое вообще возможно. Тяжело дыша, она открыла глаза, и Баки увидел, что зрачки у нее расширены. Он опустил глаза, чтобы оценить ее наряд, и почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
  
Изгибы ее тела будто подставлялись взгляду, скрытые только маленьким симпатичным колпачком Санты, красным топом с белой отделкой по вырезу… Очень глубокому вырезу. Баки почти застонал, когда увидел крошечную алую юбку и черные замшевые сапоги до бедра.  
  
Шури снова заерзала, теперь уже точно специально, и Баки пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Увидел что-то интересное? — спросила она нахально, и его губы растянулись в ухмылке.  
  
— Ведите себя прилично, миссис Клаус, мы все еще не одни.  
  
Шури взвизгнула и захихикала, когда он ущипнул ее за левое бедро, и он с жадностью вобрал этот ангельский звук губами.  
  
Баки казалось чудом то, что она здесь, хотя должна была быть на другом конце страны. Он никак не мог поверить, что держит ее в объятиях.  
  
— Сегодня канун Рождества, милая, что ты здесь делаешь? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
  
Ее ответная улыбка согрела сердце.  
  
— Пару дней назад мне позвонил твой Тайный Санта, — она кивнула в сторону Тони, и тот в ответ отсалютовал ей бокалом, — и предложил подвезти.  
  
— А как же дети? Накия? — растерялся Баки.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Брат скучал по возлюбленной, и когда я рассказала ему об идее Тони, он решил приехать в центр вместо меня.  
  
Баки неверяще тряхнул головой и рассмеялся.  
  
— Это… потрясающе, — голос был хриплым от переполняющих эмоций. — Не могу поверить, что Старк это устроил.  
  
Она хмыкнула и прошептала, почти касаясь губами его уха:  
  
— Дождись  _моего_  подарка.  
  
Стало вдруг очень жарко, и Баки чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Шури была смертельно серьезна.  
  
Все отошло на второй план — вечеринка, музыка, друзья, делающие вид, что не пялятся на них. Баки больше не собирался тратить время. Он поднялся, в последний момент ссадив Шури, и потянул её в сторону двери.  
  
— Эй, чувак! Ты куда собрался? — остановил их Сэм, широко улыбаясь. — Шури же только приехала.  
  
— Сэм. Не. Сейчас.  
  
Тот усмехнулся в ответ на ледяной взгляд Баки и отступил, подняв руки, сдаваясь.  
  
Уже таща хихикающую Шури за собой в гостевую комнату, Баки услышал позади голос Старка:  
  
— Так, народ, шоу окончено! Санта вроде как забрал миссис Клаус обратно на Северный Полюс.


End file.
